Trolls (Type of Creatures)
TrollsEgon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Troll Bridge (1986) (DVD ts. 5:01). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Trolls." are a type of creature that are best known for living under bridges in nests.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Troll Bridge (1986) (DVD ts. 5:13-5:18). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The only reference to Trolls is 'fabled dwarves living in caves or under bridges'." They are pack hunters and incredibly vicious, especially when defending their homes.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Troll Bridge (1986) (DVD ts. 5:25-5:27). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "And they can be mean, let me tell ya."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Troll Bridge (1986) (DVD ts. 7:32-7:36). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Just remember that Trolls are vicious, fearless, and very mean."Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Rage (1997) (DVD ts. 09:23-09:27, 09:31-09:33). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Real Trolls are incredibly vicious, especially when defending their homes...They usually nest in bridges"Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Rage (1997) (DVD ts. 17:15-17:18). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Correct. They're pack hunters. If you find one, you should find them all." History The Real Ghostbusters Trolls live under bridges and can be, as Egon describes from Tobin's Spirit Guide, vicious, fearless and very mean. They also don't trust humans and don't want anything to do with people and cities.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Troll Bridge (1986) (DVD ts. 5:33-5:36). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "They don't trust humans. They don't want anything to do with people or cities." One of them leaves home to have fun in New York. The rest of the Trolls go on a rampage at the Queensboro Bridge looking for their friend. Peter was volunteered to speak to the leader but it began speaking in its native Troll language.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Troll Bridge (1986) (DVD ts. 9:23-9:24). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "You don't speak English." Egon Spengler managed to communicate with the nests' leader through Troll language. The Ghostbusters are given an ultimatum to find their comrade in 12 hours.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Troll Bridge" (1986) (DVD ts. 09:45-09:48). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Seems they lost a member of their group. They want him back." When the 12 hours pass, the Trolls will destroy New York with fiery insect entities called Fire Flies.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Troll Bridge" (1986) (DVD ts. 10:21-10:25). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Says that we have 12 hours to deliver their friend or else they'll send in the Fire flies." Things especially got worse when the Ghostbusters found the Troll, but he didn't want to go home. They manage to corner him in a nightclub called Club Kat. Peter came up with an idea after remembering that Egon said that Proton Streams either turned these Trolls to stone or made them stronger and meaner.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Troll Bridge (1986) (DVD ts. 8:36-8:38). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The streams might turn the Trolls into stone or..."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Troll Bridge (1986) (DVD ts. 8:40-8:45). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The Particle Streams could make them bigger and very likely, meaner." When the 12 hours expires, the Trolls track the team to a Lawn Decor store. The Ghostbusters deceived the other Trolls by using a statue of their fun-loving friend and saying that the Troll wouldn't come quietly, so they had to blast him. Feeling distraught, the Trolls leave with what they thought was their friend turned into stone. The friendly Troll was then sent to Chicago by Peter. Party Animal Troll The Party Animal Troll was the Troll the group of Trolls were looking for in episode Troll Bridge. All he would, or maybe could say was "Party" (though by the end of the episode, he was able to say "Thank you, Peter"). Peter gives him an address to one of his friends, who lives in Chicago and owes him $5. The Real Ghostbusters NOW Comics Egon sees a Troll being enslaved at a circus. The Troll reveals that he betrayed Samhain, resulting in him being banished from Trolldom, and that a man named Mr. Stromboli had him in his circus. Egon then helps the Troll escape by freeing him from his cage, enabling him to summon a worm spirit called the burrower. Extreme Ghostbusters This particular type of Troll displays psycho-responsive replication.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Rage (1997) (DVD ts. 09:33-09:36). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "These particular Trolls appear to display psycho-responsive replication." Negative emotions within the Troll trigger accelerated cell division, resulting in an almost instantaneous replication as a defense mechanism.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Rage (1997) (DVD ts. 09:39-09:50). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Negative emotions within the Troll trigger accelerated cell division, resulting in an almost instantaneous replication. It's a defense mechanism, like a skunk's spray." A couple of civilians come across an abandoned wooden bridge infamous in local lore. According to the story, crossing the bridge incurs wrath of the Bridge Monster.Driver (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Rage (1997) (DVD ts. 00:25-00:37). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Driver says: "Don't tell me you believe all the stories about the Bridge Monster! Cross the bridge and cross the creature. Cross the creature and double its wrath!" The duo are soon attacked by a Troll. During the skirmish, the bridge collapses. Without a home, the Troll runs loose in New York and breaks into a restaurant called the Chicken Shack. The chef is angered by the Troll, but the Troll splits into two and attacks him. It eyes a postcard of the Brooklyn Bridge and chooses it as its new nest. The chef calls the Extreme Ghostbusters. Kylie and Eduardo manage to trap one of them, but Eduardo's nephew Kevin later freed it from the Ghost Trap. The New York Police Department dispatch issues a code 4-niner-7 for a disturbance at the Brooklyn Bridge. The Ghostbusters realized that's were the Trolls are. After the police fail to stop them, there are about 50 total Trolls and the Ghostbusters are "allowed" to dispatch them. Inspired by Eduardo, the Ghostbusters reconfigured the energy flow of the Proton Packs. The reverse flow would act as a magnet and fuse the Trolls' cells together again.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Rage (1997) (DVD ts. 18:39-18:48). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "We can reconfigure the energy flow of the Proton Packs. If we reverse the flow, it may act as a magnet and fuse their cells back together!" The theory worked and nearly all Trolls were fused back into one entity. Kylie then trapped the last Troll. Classification While performing a sweep at the Chicken Shack, Kylie states the Troll is a Level 4.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Rage (1997) (DVD ts. 06:45-06:47). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Definitely ectoplasmic. Level 4." Based on the correlation between "Level" and "Class" on Egon's Spengler's Spirit Guide Demon Browser, it is safe to conclude at least this type of Troll is a Class 4 entity. Powers and Abilities *The Trolls are rather flexible. The Party Troll, in particular, could squeeze through a sewer grate despite its rotund shape. *Trolls are super strong and can strip a motor vehicle with their bare hands in seconds. *Trolls have powerful lungs. They are able to blow back a cloud of tear gas across the Queensboro Bridge. *Trolls have quick reflexes and can jump to amazing heights as displayed by a lookout Troll and the Party Troll. *At least one species of Trolls has the power of psycho-responsive replication. As a defense mechanism, they instantly duplicate themselves in the presence of negative emotions. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters" *"Troll Bridge" *"Egon on the Rampage" **The 20/40/60 reporter, Sandy, mention Trolls.Sandy Van Sanders (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon on the Rampage" (1987) (DVD ts. 2:25-2:32). Time Life Entertainment. Sandy says: "Since their emergence on the scene, the Ghostbusters have allegedly been keeping New York sage from everything from truculent Trolls to garrulous Goblins." *"Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?" **Winston hands Jon a business card. The third line of the slogan is, "Trolls on the bridge."Uncle Horace (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?" (1986) (DVD ts. 07:57-07:58). Time Life Entertainment. *"They Call Me MISTER Slimer" **Egon compared Barrow Wights to Trolls.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "They Call Me MISTER Slimer" (1986) (DVD ts. 18:12-18:17). Time Life Entertainment. *"Transylvanian Homesick Blues" **Peter mentions to Count Vostok the Ghostbusters faced Trolls.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:37-12:40). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Well, sure. We busted Trolls, Dragons, Demons -- Even the Boogieman." The Real Ghostbusters NOW Comics *"NOW Comics Vol. 1 #19" Extreme Ghostbusters *"Rage" Trivia *The statue of the Party Troll is seen in What in Samhain Just Happened?! on page 11. *On page four of Ghostbusters Issue #3, the Troll leader from "Troll Bridge" makes a non-canon cameo on the bridge, standing above the Ghostbusters. *On page 10 of Ghostbusters Issue #8, the Party Animal Troll makes a non-canon cameo outside Delgado's Gym. References Gallery Primary Canon Trolls02.png|Party Animal Troll from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB19.jpg|Party Animal Troll from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB20.jpg|Party Animal Troll from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB23.jpg|Party Animal Troll from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB24.jpg|Party Animal Troll from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB28.jpg|Party Animal Troll from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB29.jpg|Party Animal Troll from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB30.jpg|Party Animal Troll from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB32.jpg|Party Animal Troll from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB05.jpg|Trolls from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB06.jpg|Trolls from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB07.jpg|Trolls from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB08.jpg|Trolls from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB09.jpg|Trolls from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB10.jpg|Trolls from "Troll Bridge" Trolls3.jpg|Dealing with Tear Gas Trolls04.jpg|Spotter TrollsRGB12.jpg|Trolls from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB13.jpg|Trolls from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB15.jpg|Trolls from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB17.jpg|Trolls from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB18.jpg|Trolls from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB21.jpg|Trolls from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB22.jpg|Trolls from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB26.jpg|Trolls from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB27.jpg|Trolls from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB31.jpg|Trolls from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB11.jpg|Leader from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB14.jpg|Leader from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB16.jpg|Leader from "Troll Bridge" 005-07.png|Leader from "Troll Bridge" TrollsRGB25.jpg|Leader from "Troll Bridge" TrollEGB01.jpg|A Troll as seen in "Rage" TrollEGB02.jpg|As seen in "Rage" TrollEGB03.jpg|As seen in "Rage" TrollEGB05.jpg|As seen in "Rage" TrollEGB06.jpg|As seen in "Rage" TrollEGB07.jpg|As seen in "Rage" TrollEGB08.jpg|As seen in "Rage" TrollEGB09.jpg|As seen in "Rage" TrollEGB10.jpg|As seen in "Rage" TrollEGB11.jpg|As seen in "Rage" TrollEGB12.jpg|As seen in "Rage" TrollEGB13.jpg|As seen in "Rage" TrollEGB14.jpg|As seen in "Rage" TrollEGB15.jpg|As seen in "Rage" TrollEGB16.jpg|As seen in "Rage" TrollEGB17.jpg|As seen in "Rage" TrollEGB18.jpg|As seen in "Rage" TrollEGB19.jpg|As seen in "Rage" TrollEGB20.jpg|As seen in "Rage" TrollEGB21.jpg|As seen in "Rage" TrollEGB22.jpg|As seen in "Rage" TrollEGB23.jpg|As seen in "Rage" TrollEGB24.jpg|As seen in "Rage" TrollEGB25.jpg|As seen in "Rage" TrollEGB26.jpg|As seen in "Rage" TrollEGB27.jpg|As seen in "Rage" Secondary Canon Trollcomic.png|A Troll as seen in NOW Comics Vol. 1 #19 PartyTrollAndPreciousWhatInSamhain.jpg|Party Animal Troll Non-Canon "Cameo" in What in Samhain Just Happened?! TrollIDW3.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #3 PartyTrollIDW8.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #8 Non Canon TrollsDesign.jpg|Early Design Category:Types of Creatures Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:RGB NOW Comics Characters Category:EGB Characters Category:Media Class 4 Category:Legends